


Private Pool

by winstonlives



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Miami, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Swimming Pools, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 08:25:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10940694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winstonlives/pseuds/winstonlives
Summary: Dan and Phil, Martyn and Cornelia in Miami. Phil found them a suite with a private pool, and he has plans. Dan agrees but for a  price. They are both very satisfied with their arrangement.





	Private Pool

**Author's Note:**

> In honor of the little couples retreat in Miami, and the possible private pool they could have enjoyed while there. Purely smut and fluff.

Phil saw the promotional video on youtube. He showed it to Dan as soon as he walked into the bedroom. “So...you know how we talked about going to Miami?” 

“Yes Phil. We talked about it like ten minutes ago.” Dan said, sitting on the bed and handing Phil a cup of coffee. “What about it?”

“I was looking at hotels and...look at this.” Phil said, turning his laptop then pressed play on the video. 

Dan watched the whole way through, then looked up at Phil. “Yeah so?” 

“Private pool. With Jacuzzi tub.” Phil smiled wide, as if that was all he had to say. 

“Okay?” Dan nodded slowly. 

“It’s the penthouse.” 

“I get that Phil. Are you suggesting we stay there?” Dan asked, chuckling a little. 

“Well yeah.” Phil nodded. “It’s only about $2000 a night, but we have points and things we can use to drop the price by a few hundred.” 

“Oh well then. Cheap. Why don’t we stay for a whole two weeks.” Dan said. 

“It has two bedrooms.”

“Phil...why would we want two rooms while on holiday?” 

“I’m saying Martyn and Cor could stay in one room and we stay in the other… split the cost.” 

“Oh. Okay.” 

“We’d pay more though, just a bit. We’d get the master room, they could have the smaller.” Phil said, setting his computer on the side table next to his coffee. He reached over and pulled Dan to him. He whispered in his ear. “I want to fuck you in that pool.” 

“Phil!” Dan said, pulling back and laughing. “Only if I can fuck you in that shower.” 

“Deal.” 

_______

They all clambered out of the lift with their luggage. Phil and Cornelia practically bouncing with excitement to open the door to the penthouse. Martyn slid the keycard in the door and opened it. The foyer opened to the main living room, off to the left was the kitchen area and straight through were floor to ceiling windows overlooking the balcony and pool. They pulled their bags through, Martyn and Cornelia found their room, while Dan walked out to the pool. He bent over to touch the water. Phil came up behind him and pressed his hips into the softness of Dan’s ass that was on display. Phil gripped his hips and Dan stood up. “Don’t you think we should wait until they aren’t...you know right there.” Dan said, pointing over at Martyn and Cornelia who were laughing. Martyn had his arms around her as they stood a few feet away. 

“I agree with Dan.” Martyn said, “Wait until we aren’t standing next to you to have sex with each other, out in the open. It would be much appreciated little bro.” 

Phil rolled his eyes. “I was just making sure he didn’t fall in.” 

“Oh, of course.” Cornelia laughed, “How could we think anything but.” 

“Nevermind. Want to check out our room?” Phil huffed, turning to Dan.

“Yeah.” Dan smirked. “We may be about an hour or so guys, entertain yourselves.” 

“Oh my god! Shut up!” Phil said, walking back inside. Martyn, Cornelia, and Dan all laughing as he followed Phil. 

They climbed the stairs to their room and dropped their bags by the door. Dan grabbed Phil and pulled him to the bed. “Come here and love me.” He whined. 

“I can’t have sex with you now. They will know.” Phil said pulling back. 

“That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard.” Dan said, sitting up and pulling Phil’s face to his so he could kiss him. “Besides what makes you think they aren’t up to the same thing right now? I heard them go to their room while we climbed the stairs.” He pulled Phil’s shirt over his head, then leaned forward and bit gently at the nearest nipple. 

“I have to pee.” Phil said, pulling back.

“So.” Dan said, once again kissing Phil, and pulling him down on the puffy white duvet. 

“So. I have to pee. I’ll be right back.” Phil said, standing up and walking towards the bathroom. “Be naked when I get back.” 

Dan smiled, then stripped off all his clothes. Phil still wasn’t back so he played with some buttons he found and a television dropped from the ceiling over the bed. “Nice.” He nodded. Then hit the button again, and the TV went back up into the ceiling. “Phil! Are you coming!?” 

“Not yet. You’re not in here.” Phil called back. Dan stood up and opened the bathroom door to find Phil standing naked under the shower. “Are you coming in or what?” 

“Not sure. I kinda like the show right now.” He watched as Phil stroked himself behind the glass. Phil picked up the small bottle of shower gel the hotel provided. He began to lather himself, while keeping his eyes glued to Dan. Dan stroked himself as he watched Phil run his hands over his glistening white skin, as he rinsed the soap off. “Jesus.” 

“Will you do my back?” Phil asked, turning around, and putting his hands up on the wall as he pushed his ass back, his feet apart. With two large steps Dan was next to him, and ran his hands down Phil’s body, a hand cupping the nearest ass cheek. “Don’t forget the soap.” Phil said quietly, and handed the shower gel to Dan. He poured some into his hands and stood behind Phil. He reached out and ran his soapy hands over the expanse of Phil’s broad shoulders, then down ending at the two white mounds of his ass. 

“Fuck Phil…” Dan leaned forward, his cock pressed in the crease, in order to whisper in Phil’s ear. “Want to fuck you so bad. Look amazing like this.” 

“So do it then…” Phil smirked, turning his face to Dan, and captured his mouth with his own. Dan’s arms wrapped around him, one hand finding a nipple to tweak, the other moved down to Phil’s dick and stroked. Phil pressed back into Dan’s straining cock, making Dan moan in his ear. “I already started stretching before you came in here. You better get on with it before the hot water runs out.” 

“Fuck.” Dan breathed. He moved the hand from Phil’s cock to his ass, and pressed in a slick finger. Phil moaned, and let his head drop as Dan continued to fuck him with his fingers. “Ready?” Dan asked after a little while and he pulled his fingers free, he stroked his own cock a couple times. Phil nodded and pushed back a little more.

“Kiss me,” Phil said, turning enough so Dan could do so. Dan leaned forward, and as their lips touched he pressed in slowly. They both moaned at the sensation. Once Dan bottomed out he waited a few beats, waiting for Phil’s muscles to release a little. 

“So tight…” Dan panted as he pulled back finally. “You feel so fucking good around me.”

Phil whimpered, and pressed back into Dan, as he moved his hips forward. He moved slowly, just enjoying the hot tight channel around him. Phil’s hands were on the wall above his own head, and Dan leaned back enough to take in the view. Phil’s shoulders and back muscles tense and glistening under the warm spray, his creamy skin contrasting with the dark gray tiles. Dan kept a hand on one of Phil’s hips, while the other ran over the the skin of his back. “You look fucking beautiful like this.” 

Phil moaned as Dan moved, “You’re driving me crazy. Faster, I want you to pound into me.”   
Dan leaned forward and kissed his shoulder. “You don’t like it nice slow like this?” He reached around and stroked Phil’s cock just as slow as he moved his hips. He thrust in a few more times at the same speed, until Phil whimpered. He pulled back and pushed in quickly before repeating over and over again. He moved both hands to Phil’s hips and slammed into him. Phil cried out, his one hand dropping to stroke himself. Dan continued to thrust faster and faster, the sound of slick skin slapping against slick skin filled the room. Both moaning and cursing as they grew closer to their orgasms. 

“I’m close, so fucking good. Like that….fuck me...I’m….fuck….” Phil panted as he stroked himself through his high. His muscles tensed, and Dan groaned as he came deep inside. 

Dan pulled him back to stand upright and wrapped his arms around Phil’s heaving chest. Phil turned his head, so they could kiss and enjoy the afterglow under the water that was starting to cool. Dan finally pulled out, and turned Phil to face him. “Love you.” He said, and tucked his head in the crook of Phil’s neck as he let his hands wander over his back. 

“Love you too.” Phil said, and turned his head to press a kiss to his neck. “I’ll show you how much I love you later in that pool.” 

Dan pulled back and laughed. “Phil, you horn dog.” He smacked his butt. “Come on, clean up so we can go downstairs and act innocent, like you didn’t just cum with my dick in your ass.” He turned and walked out of the shower. He winked picking up a towel and began to dry himself, as he watched Phil reach back to clean up. 

______

All four of them went out to explore the city a little. Dan bought a pair of sunglasses even though everyone told him they didn’t fit his face. Phil smiled as he put them on. “What?” 

“I love that you will wear things you like, even if people tell you otherwise. I love that you will just do it for you. It makes me happy to see, is all.” Phil shrugged and pumped his shoulder into Dan’s as they walked out onto the street. “They still look terrible, but I’m glad you like them.”

“Hey!” Dan laughed and pushed Phil a little. 

“You ready to head back?” Phil asked, Dan nodded. “Martyn, you guys ready to head back?” 

“We were just talking about going to get something to eat and maybe go to a movie or something.” 

“Oh. I think we’re going to go back if that’s okay. I’m feeling a little over heated.” 

“Sure you are.” Cornelia smirked. “A dip in that pool will cool you right down.” 

“I was thinking more of a nap in the air con.” Phil said. “But now that you mention it, swimming would be fun.” 

“Yeah, yeah. We know what you’re going to be doing. We’ll call you before we get back, so you can get your naked asses covered.” 

“Phil, what are they talking about?” Dan said in mock innocence. 

“Shut up, all of you!” Phil said, and stomped off in the direction of the hotel. 

“Don’t forget to use sunblock! That ass hasn’t seen the light of day since you were in nappies!” Martyn called after him. Dan laughed, and hurried to catch up to Phil. 

They got back to the suite and raced each other to the edge of the pool. Laughing and kissing they finally stripped off the rest of their clothes. Phil pushed Dan into the water and jumped in after him. They popped up, wiped the water from their eyes before grabbing each other. They kissed and bit, skin above and below the water’s surface. Phil eventually worked them over to the edge, pressing Dan against the side. “I’ve never swam naked.” He said, between kisses. 

“Me either.” Dan sighed, as he let his hands wander over Phil’s body. “It feels better than I thought it would.” 

“Mmmm.” Phil hummed in his ear, as he pressed closer into him grinding their hard ons together. “Feel so good like this.” 

“Mmhmm.” Dan hummed, and tipped his hips into Phil. “Going to make me cum like this.” 

“S’okay, me too. I like this. For some reason this feels more naughty.” Phil said, biting at Dan’s collar bone as they slowly ground their cocks together. “And I read somewhere underwater sex isn’t a great idea.” 

“Just made it less naughty, and more practical with that last bit there Phil.” Dan chuckled. 

“Well I don’t want to hurt you….the whining about it would be unbearable.” Phil said, nipping his earlobe. “Oww!” 

Dan laughed, “now who’s the whiney one?” Dan smirked. 

“Don’t pinch my butt, not when I’m trying to get off in the pool, by rubbing up against you.” Phil said, continuing the movement of his hips. 

“Is that what this is, just a dry humping session to get you off?” Dan smirked, “What about me?”

“Okay, if you get off too that’s fine.” 

“Gee thanks.” 

“Shh I’m busy.” Phil whispered, then wrapped his arms around Dan’s neck as he took his mouth with this. They both moaned as he moved his hips, Dan opened his mouth just enough for Phil to slide the tip of his tongue in. Then all of a sudden Phil pushed himself away and swam to the other side of the pool. 

“What the hell are you doing?” Dan said dropping his hand below the water to stroke himself as he watched Phil get out of the pool. 

“Come out here. I thought it would be enough...but I want more.” He bent down and pulled his wallet out of his pants as Dan walked up to him. 

“What are you going to give me a tip?” Dan said, as Phil riffled through his wallet. 

“No. Lube.” Phil said, holding up a small packet. “Whining...Remember.” He walked over to the chaise and lay back, looking expectantly at Dan. 

“Okay, I did you earlier without lube, you’re fine. And where on earth did you get that packet?”

“Fine you want to go without?” Phil said pretending to toss it over the wall. “Thought I would be nice and use it. Even if you are heartless enough to go without for me earlier.” 

“I didn’t hurt you did I?” Dan said straddling him, a look of concern on his face. 

“No. I was kidding, you went nice and slow, so it didn’t hurt. I’m fine. It was very good.” Phil smiled up at him, “Now kiss me and stop talking, my hard on is almost gone.” 

Dan laughed, then leaned down. He pressed his lips to Phil’s for a quick kiss. “You think I can’t make you hard again Philly?” He winked then wiggled his ass on Phil’s wilted cock. “Want you to fuck me so bad, want you filling me up right here on the balcony.” He whispered in Phil’s ear before he nipped at the lobe. “Want you to make me cum so hard my legs feel like rubber. Just like you always do.” He moved so that he could rub his cock along side Phil’s as he rocked his hips. “Think you can do that for me? Make me feel good like you always do?” Phil nodded and bit his lip, as Dan sat up and took the lube packet from him. “Want to watch me stretch myself for you?” 

“Fuck…” Phil breathed, as Dan turned around so he was on all fours above him. He reached an arm back and slid in a slick finger as he looked back at Phil. Phil stroked his cock, before sitting up to press his lips to one of Dan’s ass cheeks. Dan continued to finger himself, all the while Phil watched, and ran his hand over the smooth skin of his ass. “Look so fucking beautiful like this, so hot...I can’t believe you’re so good to me.” He said then nipped at the skin in front of him, making Dan jolt in pleasure. 

“Ready?” Dan said, pulling his fingers free, before turning to sit on Phil’s lap. He wrapped his arms around Phil’s shoulders and kissed him. “Want you to show me how much you love me.” Dan whispered in his ear, then kissed the skin below it. Phil moaned, then reached down to cup Dan’s ass, while he sat up enough to guide Phil into him. With one swift movement Phil was buried deep inside, making both of them groan at the sudden feeling of satisfaction. Phil fell back onto the cushion, as Dan moved his hips upward, then slammed them down again and again. His hands on Phil’s chest for support he moved taking Phil in over and over, until his own cock started leaking precum on Phil’s stomach. Phil grabbed him to still his movements so that he could cant his own hips upward to thrust into Dan. “Feel’s so good!” Dan leaned down and captured Phil’s mouth with his as Phil continued to thrust up. Dan moaned and tucked his head in the crook of Phil’s neck, “Getting me so close Philly, so fucking deep.” 

Phil turned them so that Dan was on his back, he sat on his knees while pushing Dan’s knees back. Dan stroked himself as Phil watched, while his thrust in harder and harder. “Cum for me babe.” Phil breathed, trying to control his own climax. “Want to cum with you…” 

“Just like that...fuck yeah...I’m close….” Dan said, as his body tensed and his back arched, then he was spilling onto his stomach and clenching around Phil. “Fuck! Phil! Fuck….!” He called out before Phil leaned forward, cutting him off with a bruising kiss as he came deep inside, his hips jolting as he did so. 

“Fuck babe…” Phil panted in his ear. “Felt amazing…” He flopped over onto his side and let his arm drape over Dan’s waist. He pressed kisses to his shoulder and upper arm. Dan turned his head to look over at Phil. They smiled at each other for a moment then Dan stood up and walked back into the room without saying anything. He returned in less than a minute. “What are you doing?” Phil asked, eyes squinted against the sun. 

“You’re starting to burn. I got the sunscreen.” Dan said, holding up the tube. Phil stood up, and Dan squirted some into his hand. He started to rub it over Phil’s body. “It’s like having a child.” He said, as Phil closed his eyes so Dan could put some on his face. 

“Thanks daddy.” Phil smirked, his eyes still shut. 

“Gross,” Dan said, and pinched Phil’s side making him giggle. “Don’t even joke about a daddy kink…” 

“Okay pops.” Phil said, laughing. 

“Nope.” Dan said dropping the sunscreen on the cushion and throwing his hands up. ”Burn for all I care.” 

“Okay fine.” Phil smiled, “I’ll behave.” 

“Promise? You know that creeps me out, I hate that.” Dan shivered. “I’m almost done with your front anyway.” He said, this as he swiped his hand over Phil’s cock, and upper thighs. 

“Ha-hoo cold!” Phil said, jumping back a little, “could at least warm that up?” 

“Think of it as karma.” Dan smirked. 

“You joke about it all the time…” Phil said, turning so Dan could do his back. 

“Yes well, when you do it it freaks me out.” 

“That makes no sense.” Phil said looking over his shoulder at him. 

“Can’t help it.” Dan shrugged as his slippery hand slid over Phil’s butt. “I was so tempted to not put suncream on your ass.” 

“Why?” 

“Because how funny would it be, if every other part of you stayed translucent, and your ass just turned bright red.” Dan chuckled. “But I can’t be that mean.” He said leaning forward to kiss Phil’s shoulder. “Okay, you’re all done.” 

“Thanks babe.” Phil said turning to take the bottle of sunscreen. “Your turn.” He smirked. 

“Phil...I am pretty sure my dick will not be the first place I need sun protection.” Dan laughed, backing up from the cold onslaught of Phil’s ministrations. “Think my shoulders, chest, and back, you know the stuff that sticks up over the water, will need it more.” 

“You can never be too careful. Now stand still and let me finish.” Phil poured more cream onto his hands and smoothed it over Dan’s body. “Okay. finished.” He said smacking Dan’s ass playfully. “Race you across the pool!” He said, and jumped in. 

They played, and raced each other for a while before they both became too waterlogged to think straight. The sun was starting to go down, and they moved over into the Jacuzzi where they sat next to each other. Phil’s arm over Dan’s shoulder so he could rest his head in the crook of Phil’s neck. “This was fun Philly.” Dan sighed and began playing with Phil’s fingers in the water. “Glad you thought of it. It’s been a great day.” 

“Mmm” Phil hummed, leaning his head over to place a kiss on Dan’s cheek. “It has hasn’t it?” 

“Is it selfish of me, to want Martyn and Cor to stay away?” 

“Yup,” Phil nodded. “but it would be nice wouldn’t it?”

“Mmm. Come on. Let's get out, and go up to the room. Wash off all the chlorine, and get something for dinner? I want to watch a movie in bed and snuggle.” Dan said pulling away and standing up.

“Sounds good to me.” Phil agreed, and followed.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't let the idea of them having a private pool go, so I wrote this. Hope you liked it, if you did kudos and comments are always appreciated. 
> 
> Factoid: While writing this, every time I wrote 'pool', I first wrote 'poop'. EVERY FREAKING TIME! It was harrowing, but I think I caught them all. :P (let me know if I didn't lol)


End file.
